Often users wish to electronically link their personal computer to multiple display monitors instead of a single monitor. This allows images to be presented on either a larger display or multiple displays, and can also create the appearance of having more “desktop” room. However, representing data on multiple displays that respectively use graphics adapters made by different respective vendors may not be possible on some operating systems, such as Windows Vista (a trademark of Microsoft Corp.), that do not possess the ability to accommodate multiple different graphics adapters. Different graphics adapters vary and may use different specifications, such as different “refresh rates,” which determine the number of times per second that a displayed image is regenerated.
As understood herein, when an operating system does not possess the capability to send data through multiple graphics adapters made by different vendors, either (1) an additional operating system designed to accommodate multiple displays is required or (2) a supplemental remedy installed by the personal computers vendor which allows a single vendor-modified driver to control multiple graphics adapted outputs is required.
Thus, when an operating system does not possess the capability to accommodate multiple displays, it may result in unexpected hardship for the user. Also, it may be unforeseen at the time of purchasing a personal computer that the user may later wish to employ the use of multiple displays. If not foreseen, the vendor of the personal computer may not include a supplemental remedy as stated above. Should such a circumstance occur, the user would be left without a solution for displaying data on multiple displays. The present invention provides software to be implemented in addition to a main operating system that will allow a user to display data on multiple displays using graphics adapters made by different vendors.